The abandoned kit
by darkfeather13
Summary: The title of this story has nothing to do with it whatsoever. Follow Rustkit through Thunderclan as she learns what being a true Shadowclan cat is. Rustkit was abandoned at birth but finds her way back to her clan where she is still unwelcomed. Read to find out what happens next!


**Chapter 1:The Hunted**

Mommy has always said that I was special. The doorbell rang. Mommy Daddy and I looked at the door in surprise. Daddy put a big plate of food in front of me.

"There sweetheart. I got the door Liz. Start eating your breakfast, Luna." Daddy said to me and Mommy. He opened the door and three people walked in. I knew all three of them because Mommy and Daddy went to school there and Spirit.

"Hello, Kid, Liz, Luna." Stein said stiffly while Marie walked over to me swiftly and embraced me in a quick hug. Spirit looked like he was in pain.

"Uh, we have some, uh, bad news for you Liz." Stein told Mommy.

"Well, spit it out. We have someplace to be soon. Luna, dear, go get changed in the dress Mommy and Daddy picked out for you." Mommy addressed Stein and me at the same time changing from impatient to soft and kind in an instant.

"Ok, Mommy." I said scarfing down the last pancake. I walked to my room and took the pale purple floor length strapless gown from my closet and put it on adjusting the ruffles. I stopped half-way through putting on my makeup and heard the hurried whispers from the living room. I finished my make-up and put on my black heels and walked out of my bed room into the living room.

"Oh. She's beautiful Liz." Tsubaki exclaimed looking me up and down making sure that there is no flaw in my dress make-up and my perfect bouncy reddish brown curls falling around my face. BlackStar and Daddy were talking in low voices. Tas is staring at me like I'm the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"There's my daughter. My beautiful beautiful angel." Mommy said like she was at my funeral.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked my round light blue eyes wide with worry.

"You have to go with Professor Stein and Spirit for a little bit."

"Why Mommy? I don't want to leave." I said starting to sob.

"Luna, you have been found guilty of associating with witches." Stein said with a voice full of authority and power. "Come with Marie Spirit and I to DWMA where you will be in trial." I stared at Mom and Dad my eyes big with shock and hurt of being accused of hanging out with witches. I mean, I'm a freaking weapon, for crying out loud.

"But I'm a weapon, like Mom. I do not know what you mean by associating with witches." I said determinedly.

I had very little dignity in this dress heels and makeup, but I have excellent strength. I am a scythe. Even though I look nothing like Mom or Dad, I'm their daughter so they wouldn't just send me off like this. Could they? Would they?

"No. You will have to come with us." Spirit said to my surprise harshly.

"Good luck. I'm not leaving this house, so you'll just have force me to come with you. Tas?" I asked hopefully turning to my best friend and miester. Tas looked nervous about something.

"You really want to get that dress ruined?" Tas asked finally. I shot him a look of thanks and speed-walked to my room. Luckily I had put out some shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Ready, Luna?" Tas asked as if we were going to a dance.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I replied getting a bit nauseated. We clasped hands and I changed into a scythe.

"Liz, Kid, why has she not been to the DWMA yet? With strength like that? You must stop the change. She must come with us." Stein said once again making me flare .

"Make me." My voice was as clear as ever, even in weapon form.

"Luna, sweetie, change back, please." Mom's eyes look like two brown moons. I changed back into human form and stood with Tas on my left and Tsubaki on my right.

"Well, I've changed back. Now what? I'm not going no matter how much you tell me I have to, I'm not going!" I half-shouted.

"Calm down,Luna. We're just going to the school." Stein said this and grabbed my arm. Dad looked like he was about to pounce on the professor.

I struggled hopelessly for a minute while Tas, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Mom and Dad watched in horror as I was dragged from my home.

"Let me go! I want to go home!" I screamed at Stein, and Spirit.

"For God's sake, SHUT UP!" Xenna roared at me because of the noise I was making. Xenna is Stein's daughter. No one knows who her mother is. But I think her mother is Medusa. Everyone thinks that it is Marie but its Medusa.

Tas ran out behind me and held my hand.

"It'll be ok. Everything will be fine. No need to worry. Liz and Death the Kid will come back for you." Tas kept up a steady stream of comfort words while holding my hand tightly as we are walking up the big staircase to the school.

"Come. We're going to the dungeons." Xenna said as forcefully as Stein. She grabbed my other hand and dragged me and Tas across the hall to the stairs.

"But. I don't wanna go." I protested weakly pulling my hand away from Xenna's grip.


End file.
